


Ten is a Big Number

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HIMYF, M/M, exo aka bebekler
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Yifan ve Junmyeon 9 ve 10. Çocuklarını evlat ediniyorlar.*





	Ten is a Big Number

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten is a Big Number](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529859) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2019_ **

“Bir, iki, üç, dört, altı—“

“Beş!” Luhan kardeşini dürterek düzeltti. “Dörtten sonra beş gelir Yixing, altı değil.”

Yixing yeniden başladı. “Bir, iki, üç, dört, beş, altı, yedi…”

“Sekiz,” Minseok yardım ederek ekledi.

“Seksiz, dokuz, on!” Yixing bitirdi. Yifan saçlarını okşadı.

“Doğru,” Oğluna söyledi. “Ve iki yeni kardeşlerinin adları neler?”

“Jongin ve—“

“Sehun!” Luhan araya girdi. Yixing yeni kardeşinin adını ilk diyemediği için dudak büküyordu. “Artık yüze kadar sayabiliyorum.”

“O zaman,” Junmyeon oğluna sormaya başladı. “Bugünün sonunda kaç tane kardeşin olacak?”

“Dokuz,” Gururla söyledi. “Dokuz erkek kardeşim ve ben on yapıyoruz.” Junmyeon parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi, oğlunun dört yaşında bu kadar sayabilmesinden gurur duyuyordu. Kendisi kadar gururlu görünen Yifan’a gülümsedi.

“Ben de yüze kadar sayabiliyorum!” Minseok söyledi. “Ben dört yaşındayım. Luhan da dört yaşında. Yixing üç yaşında.”

“İşte bir meydan okuma,” Yifan iki büyük oğluna bakarak söyledi. “Jongin ve Sehun kaç yaşındalar?”

Yixing konuşana kadar ikili düşünmüştü bir süre.

“Sıfır!” dedi. Yifan başını okşadı.

“Yaklaştın,” Oğluna gülümseyerek kucağına oturttu. “Amber hala ve Henry amcanın kaç çocuğu var peki?”

“Beş!” Luhan söyledi. “Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo ve Zitao!” Junmyeon kıkırdadı.

“Ama onlar appa ve babanın çocukları. Sadece bugünlük Amber hala ve Henry amcada kalıyorlar.” Onlara hatırlattı. “Onlar—“

“Bay Wu? Bay Kim? Bebekler buradalar ve hazırlar.” Yetimhanedeki kadın kapıdan bakarak söyledi. “Gelmek ister misiniz?”

Junmyeon heyecanla Yifan’a baktı ve Yifan aynı heyecanla ona bakıyordu.

“Altı yıl sonra, sonunda hayalini gerçekleştiriyoruz Junmyeonnie.” Yifan nefesini tuttu ve Junmyeon mutlulukla dudağını ısırdı.

“Evlenip on erkek çocuk evlat edinme.” Junmyeon başını salladı. “Her zaman bunu istemiştim.”

“Ve benimle konuştuğuna memnunum.” Yifan, Yixing'i kucağına aldı. Luhan ve Minseok babalarının peşinden geliyorlardı. “Bu yaramazları dünyalara değişmem.” İki bebeğin sepetlerinde uyudukları ofise girdiler. Çarpıcı biçimce benziyorlardı ama Yifan ve Junmyeon hangisinin hangisi olduğunu biliyordu.

“Shhh,” Minseok söyledi ve Luhan başını salladı. Junmyeon evlat edinme kağıtlarıyla otururken Minseok’un saçlarını karıştırdı.

“Evrakları bitirmek üzereyiz; birkaç şeyi sonlandırmamız gerekiyor.” Kadın söyledi. “Burayı, burayı ve burayı imzalayın; sonra çocuklar kalıcı olarak ailenizin bir parçası olacaklar.” Yixing başını yana eğerek uyuyan bebeklere bakıyordu.

“Jongin… Sehun…” dedi. “Dokuz… on…”

Yifan oğlunu diğer bacağına geçirirken kağıtları imzalıyordu.

“Tamamdır,” Kadın gülümsedi. “Artık size aitler.” Junmyeon'un gözleri yaşarmaya başlamıştı ve Yifan elini sıkıca okşadı.

“On erkek çocuk,” Ona söyledi. “On güzel, minik oğlan.”

Junmyeon cevap veremiyordu; duygu seli yaşıyordu. O yüzden onun yerine Yixing konuşmuştu.

“Baba,” Ciddi bir şekilde başladı. “On büyük bir sayı.” Yifan oğluna kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“İki minik erkek kardeş daha istemiyor musun?” Oğullarını uyandırmamak için sessizce sordu.

“Evet,” dedi. “On iyi bir sayı. Büyük bir sayı ama güzel bir sayı.” Junmyeon, Yixing'i kucağına alarak alnını öptü.

“Bu doğru,” dedi. “Büyük bir sayı.”

İkisi birer bebeği alarak yetimhaneden ayrıldılar. Luhan ve Minseok, Yixing'in ellerinden tutmuştu. İki bebek yüzlerindeki minik gülümsemeleriyle huzurla uyumaya devam ediyorlardı. Sonunda hayallerindeki gibi on oğlan evlat edindikleri gerçekleri iki ebeveyni sersemletmeye devam ediyordu.

Zor olacaktı ama hayal ettiklerinden daha eğlenceli olacaktı.

** **

** _The END._ **


End file.
